Eternal Darkness
by Mango4
Summary: Kenshin is a vampire, he has his eyes set on Kaoru. He just wants her blood, or more? K Battousai pairing! AS PROMISED, UPDATE! :D
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Darkness  
  
By: Mango  
  
* * *  
  
Note: all of the thoughts below in ' ' are Kaoru's except in the italics part, or otherwise stated. Rk does not belong to me, it belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro, don't' sue me.  
  
Note, again :P: Kenshin is battousai. Kenshin has a high ponytail. Kenshin has no X scar on his face. Also this is my first fic so be nice.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kaoru.........Kaaaoooorrrruu.....Kaoru!" Misao whispered as loud as she could but she resisted the urge to cross the gap between their desks and shake the hell out of her friend. But instead, Kaoru was fixated on the front of the class.  
  
"Shh Misao. You're going to get us in trouble, and don't lean towards me!" Kaoru, still looking that the front of the class started to push Misao away. Misao obliged, annoyed.  
  
"OK class this is our new student Himura Kenshin, give him a warm welcome."  
  
"Hajimemashite." Kenshin bowed slightly.  
  
"Hajimemashite Himura-san!" The class said in unision.  
  
"Take your seat over there, Himura." The teacher gestured to a seat in the corner.  
  
"Hai."  
  
As soon as he settled down a swarm of girls scurried to his desk.  
  
"Kyaa Kyaa!! Himura-Kun where did you come from?!"  
  
"Far."  
  
"Kyaa!! Himura-kun, you're so brave to dye your hair red!! My parent's won't let me!! You look like a rock star!!"  
  
"It's not dye."  
  
"KYAA!! How rare!!"  
  
Kaoru and Misao looked away from their desks. 'He has golden eyes...'  
  
"Kaoru!! Whoa shit that guy's hot!" Misao said fanning herself.  
  
"Hmm?.. Why don't you go over there then?" Kaoru said like she was exhausted. 'Another good looking guy, this happens every time. He's probably full of himself right now.'  
  
"IIE! I will remain faithful to my Aoshi-sama!!" Misao said marking a big X across her chest.  
  
"You and your 'Aoshi-sama' Weasel girl."  
  
"Sano." Kaoru said looking up, everybody else (except the boys) were out of their desks, why not join in? Misao followed Kaoru's gaze and ignored Sano's remark.  
  
"Che. I'm better looking than him." Sanosuke said plopping into an empty desk beside them.  
  
"So anyways, you think he's hot right Kaoru?" Misao said. Kaoru turned her head over her back to look at him. Only to see him looking intently at her. Kaoru snapped her head back to her friends.  
  
"Kaoru. You're blushing." Misao said evilly.  
  
"Yah, that's 'cause 'Mr. Hotshot' is staring at jou-chan." Sano said stifling a laugh.  
  
"Sano." Kaoru fumed, blushing more. "You shouldn't be saying those things if you know I can beat the shit out of you."  
  
"Right yah, yah." Sano said rolling his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
He had looked dully around the room, disinterested in this atmosphere. But then he caught sight of her, with her long raven-coloured hair tied up in a high ponytail, milky skin, red lips and rosy cheeks. She had blue eyes which was just as unusual as his gold eyes and red hair. 'I want her...' he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin caught Kaoru looking at him, looking at her, looking at him (I can go on.) She turned away quickly; he also saw a blush creeping up her cheeks. He smirked evilly, she was a shy girl.  
  
"Eh-hum, can class continue?" The teacher interrupted.  
  
"Yes, Gomenasai, Sensei." The class hurried back to their desks.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru entered the gym to her favourite class, kendo which was one of the classes that she actually liked. Already changed in her hakama and gi, she picked up a bokken and started practising herself, waiting for Aoshi and Misao to come. As she swung her 50th swing Aoshi with Misao clinging to his arm entered, although Aoshi was not really paying attention to Misao, she was enjoying every moment of it.  
  
"Where's Sanosuke?" Aoshi asked as he had also seen Sanosuke's on the list, he hadn't shown up.  
  
"Yah, he said 'Feh, this isn't my thing.' "Kaoru said wiping the sweat off her brow."You're late."  
  
"You're on time." Misao answered looking up at Aoshi. They turned their heads from their conversation as the doors opened and Kenshin walked through.  
  
"Kendo...?" Kenshin asked as they were closest to the door.  
  
"You're in the right class." Aoshi said, eyeing him warily.  
  
"Good." Kenshin said seeing Kaoru, and strolled to the teacher. As soon as he was gone, Kaoru had a question at the tip of her tongue.  
  
"List." Aoshi answered as though he had read her mind.  
  
"Ok class sit." The teacher announced, then turning to Kenshin "Now, let's gauge your skill." The teacher surveyed the students now sitting in neat rows listening attentively. "Let's start you off with an average student."  
  
As the student swung at Kenshin he blocked with his bokken and thwarted it and before the student could recover, hit him on the crown of the head. Aoshi, Misao, and Kaoru observed him quietly. 'That was way too fast!'  
  
"One Point." The teacher said. "Next opponent, Misao."  
  
"Me?" Misao said pointing to herself, but got up. "I don't think that I can beat him.." Kaoru heard her murmur.  
  
"Don't worry Misao. You can beat that pretty boy." Kaoru smiled encouragingly, although she herself was worried.  
  
"So you find him strange too?" Aoshi suddenly said, she turned her gaze to him, he had seen through her fake smile.  
  
"Yes. It's like..-"  
  
"Like he's holding back."  
  
"Yah like that." Kaoru said slightly annoyed. "But nobody's that strong, he's almost as strong as you. But you grew up with the Oniwabanshuu. And secondly why would he want to hold back?" Kaoru added quietly.  
  
"Maybe stronger." Aoshi said thoughtfully. Kaoru turned to him in shock. But turned back to the fight unfolding.  
  
Misao had already lost a match to Kenshin. 'He's too strong!' Misao thought as she charged at him, he turned to the side and tapped her on the shoulder with the hilt of his bokken.  
  
"One point." The teacher said again. "Kenshin wins."  
  
Misao went back to her seat panting. She turned to Kaoru.  
  
"He's strong." She whispered. Kaoru bit her lip as her name was called. They faced each other and Kaoru caught a glint of amusement in his golden eyes. 'What the hell?! Does he think that I'll be easy?! Or does he think this is funny?! Mou! this makes me mad!'  
  
"GO!"  
  
Kaoru stepped forward and swung at him in a downwards strike, he simply dodged and appeared behind her waiting for her next attack. 'Mou! He's waiting for me! And he didn't go for the point this time, it's like he's playing with me!' She swung a horizontal stroke which he again dodged. Kaoru furious tried another horizontal strike but this time lower. He blocked, turned and grabbed Kaoru's wrist pulling her towards him. He looked down at her, their faces inches apart. She blushed but looked straight in his eyes. Her eyes were crackling with fury. Seeing this he smiled amused apparently. 'This is the last damn straw!' She stomped on his foot and pushed him away.  
  
"Kaoru, that's an illegal move. You're disqualified." The teacher said.  
  
"It's like those moves were by accident anyways." Kaoru mumbled annoyed, back at her seat.  
  
"Tee-hee, Aoshi, somebody likes our Tanuki-chan." Misao said teasingly.  
  
"Then he can suffer with One-sided love." Kaoru said. Her face was still red; one could say it was anger. Aoshi remained solemn as if in deep thought, but suddenly he rose and Kaoru looked up at him.  
  
"Aoshi...-" Kenshin had gotten this far?! Aoshi should be the one teaching this class (meaning his skill level of course but he's not-all-that talkative. it's not his style.) But Aoshi had already stepped up to the mat.  
  
"GO!"  
  
TBC... __________________________________________________________________________  
  
A.N: When Kaoru says "You shouldn't be saying those things if you know I can beat the shit out of you." I'm not saying tha t kaoru is stronger than sano i'm saying that sano always let's kaoru beat him up and she has a bad temper. ** and this is my first fic!!  
  
And i love K+Battousai coupling!! XD i wish that there were more stories like that!!  
  
And also i know that Vampires can't come out in day, but let's just let kenshin into skool for our purposes. Le'ts say that he is a super strong vampire that can withstand sunlight by bathing in the moon and then sun (when it's setting, or rising) for many, many years Ok? 


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Darkness  
  
By: Mango  
  
* * *  
Note: I hate fight scenes! I hate them!! I hate them!! I hate, hate hate them!! After chapter 2, I swear I'm never doing it again!! That was my first try in chapt. 1 and it was terrible!!! (this is apologising for it, in a way) I left it TBC because I didn't want to deal with it at the time. My god, I had to do that [nameless] student, (i cut out two rounds of his fight XD) and Misao and then Kaoru AAAAAAAAAhh!!! Sorry you had to put up with my ranting (I'm happy you read this far though XD) I love my reveiwers!! They make me wanna write more!!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
* * *  
Aoshi stood panting as it had already been twenty minutes and none had landed a hit on the other.  
  
"Aoshi can win right? I mean Aoshi grew up with the oniwabanshuu. Anybody who can beat Aoshi must be too strong! But I'll always be loyal to Aoshi-sama! He can win!" Kaoru, deep in her thoughts, didn't even hear Misao. 'No way! Kenshin isn't even panting?! They've been at it for twenty minutes and they're not even through one match yet!...'  
  
Aoshi charged at Kenshin thrusted his bokken purposely missing him by centimeters hoping to strike him in the side when he dogded, but when he swung his bokken around, Kenshin was behind him.  
* * *  
'People see him as the strongest, It'll be suspicious if I beat him. I'll have to hold out and wait until this class ends and hope it ends in a draw.' Kenshin thought calmly.  
  
Kenshin got ready for a downwards strike and waited for Aoshi to charge at him.  
* * *  
'He's still holding back. I'll have to work harder and force him to show his true strength.'  
  
As Aoshi ducked to do a low horizontal strike and Kenshin, about to strike Aoshi, the teacher blew the whistle.  
  
"OK That's the bell, it's obvious that this ends in a draw so Himura, I'll put you in the upper level with Aoshi." The teacher explained. "To tell you the truth, I didn't expect this Himura, good job."  
  
"Arigato, Sensei."  
  
* * *  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sano spat out his sandwhich as Kaoru and Misao explained what had happened in kendo class. They all sat at a lunch table in the cafeteria as they joined up from their kendo class, and Sanosuke from wherever he went when he skipped.  
"No way Himura can be stronger than Aoshi!, That short little pansy-ass pretty boy?!"  
  
"It's true, and Aoshi told us after the fight that he was holding back too!" Kaoru cried, wiping off the crumbs of bread off her shoulders.  
  
"No, he's pretty strong but not as strong as Aoshi-sama!" Misao pouted. "Aoshi must have read it wrong!"  
  
"THAT LITTLE MAN?!"  
  
"Yes Sano!, believe it or not. Keep your lunch in your mouth." Kaoru said annoyed.   
  
"I wanna see for myself." Sano said suddenly serious.  
* * *  
Kaoru sighed after a long day, she grabbed her textbook and shoved it into her locker hastily. 'Once I'm getting home I'm sleeping.' She closed her locker and gasped as she saw a person waiting behind it.  
  
"Konnichiwa." Kenshin said smiling.  
  
"K-Konnichiwa." Kaoru grumbled still mad after kendo class. She held a hand to her chest, trying to stop it's frantic beating. 'He scared the shit out of me! I didn't even hear him come!'  
  
"Watashi wa Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru." Kaoru bowed slightly feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"So you like kendo?" Kenshin said, leaning against her locker staring intently at her.  
  
"Y-yes. You? You seem very good at it.." 'Why is he at my locker?!'  
  
"It's ok, but I'm more interested in what you like." His grin widened. 'God I hate him!'  
  
"I already told you, anything else?" Kaoru clicked the lock shut on her locker and walked past him, not waiting for his answer.  
  
"Actually, there is. Will you go out on a date with me?" Kaoru stopped in her tracks, shocked.'Na-n-NANI?!'  
  
"I--" Kaoru started to turn but Kenshin spun her around and bent down to kiss her. Kaoru shoved him away blushing furiously, touching her lip with the tip of her fingers 'H-H-HE KISSED ME! THAT PERVERT STOLE MY FIRST KISS! MY FIRST KISS! I'VE NEVER-' "You pervert! You stole my first kiss! A first kiss is supposed to be romantic and with the one I like! Not like a surprise! I hate yo-" Kaoru snapped from her thoughts and started voicing them out when Kenshin cut her short.  
  
"Well we didn't actually kiss. You shoved me away before I could do anything, I just brushed your lips" Kenshin shrugged his shoulders, smiling.  
  
"What do you mean that's not kissing! Our l-lips touched..." Kaoru was still red as she trailed off at the end. Kenshin enjoyed watching her stamp her foot and her red face grow redder. "Why are you smiling?! I'm shouting at you! I'm mad, I hate you!"  
  
"Because you're cute when you're mad." Kenshin said interested in her reaction.  
  
"S-Shutup. I'm going home, but I won't forget this! I'll never let you touch me again!"  
  
TBC...  
  
* * *  
  
I didn't want to write this.. I didn't want to write another chapter so soon but oh my reveiwers!! I'm so weak to them (i can't resist thiem ),I need to be stronger!! Anyways, this is short, I was gonna write more but I wanna leave it at that evil cliff-hanger (he he he.)  
  
* * *  
  
Joey: Thnx for taking the time out of your day to make me feel happy :)  
  
dreamaker13: I'm so flattered I get added to a favorite authors list on my first fic XD and good luck on trying your own!  
  
Yue: You read my A/N I'm so happy!! XD And i don't' think that he's too forward in this , I consider my story mild when you compare it to the other ones.you should read some of the other stories @_@  
  
Hatokirei: I can't believe YOU of all ppl reveiwed my story! I'm soooo happy! You're My idol! I read your stories before i even thought of writing my own! I love your writing style! And also, when are You gonna update your stories huh?  
  
Jason M. Lee: So WHAT?! No, i'm joking i didn't spaz on you but i'm so flattered you reveiwed my story! I see you reveiwing alot and helping ppl XD  
  
Kamimura Kaoru: I love you!!! I love your story plots! I like the conflicts you put between Kaoru and Kenshin! I read your stories before I wrote my own!  
  
spiralbluefetish: I can't believe you sacrificed not loging in for me! I changed it now so i'ts alright, and i like Kenshin fighting Kaoru too!  
  
Crystal: Truth is, I hate doing fight scenes! But i'm happy that it satified someone cuz i suck!  
  
DiaBlo: Thank you, thank you thank you thank you! you made me happy!  
  
Chibi-Gami: I only have one story, but you made me happy!  
  
Aku-sama: I'm not-to-fond of vampire ficcs, but i read your fic before! (really, i did i opened an acount since august for.. oh no reason but now i wrote a story and i have been checking fanfiction.net everyday since sept.)  
  
Chibi-hime: thanx for making me happy! XD 


	3. Chapter 3

Eternal Darkness   
  
By: Mango   
* * *   
I wanted to update this time! But in a really long time so this is extra long (not really) to make up for it ~For those of you who didn't read my A/N in Chapt. 1, the note explains why Kenshin can go out in the day. The neck biting will commence in this chapter, I wanted to put that in chapter.2 but then you people...(AAAH! I'm so weak!) WARNING: below is a very bloody (it's not bloody to me) scene that some of you may find gruesome. I don't go into much detail but don't blame me if you read it :P. Also You may find this scene surprising. I think that this is a major turn from chapters. 1 and 2 and you may hate me after this but, I don't CARE this is my ficc and I will do what i want!   
  
Standard diclaimers apply.   
* * *   
"S-Shutup. I'm going home, but I wont forget this! I'll never let you touch me again!" Kaoru screamed and stomped down the hall, her high ponytail swinging behind her.  
  
'Never again huh?' Kenshin thought, as he turned the other direction towards the doors.  
* * *  
'How could he?! I've never been kissed before! That pervert stole my first kiss! I hate him!' Kaoru's face reddened when she thought of Kenshin. Everytime she thought of him she pushed the comb through her hair more harshly. She had already done her homework and had just changed into her yukata for the night. She knit her brow in worry with the thought that she had to see *him* tomarrow, 'Why are you worrying over him? He is NOT a problem.' Kaoru satisfied with that thought, clapped the comb down on her bureau table and climbed into bed, she threw the covers over herself as she closed her eyes.  
* * *  
Kenshin walked through the alley with a solemn expression, he hated this time of night.  
  
"Forget you saw anything." A man with dyed blonde hair and sunglasses (yes, at night) sneered. From the looks of his peircing and clothing Kenshin could tell it was some small yakuza, just the subordinate of some boss. To do small tasks, like collect debts and such.  
  
"I didn't." Kenshin said as he flicked his eyes over at what they were talking about. There was a man pinned to the wall with a hand on his shoulder and knife pointing at his heart, the man was holding his hands up in surrender and was sweating profusely. Kenshin turned away from this scene.  
  
"H-help! HELP! They're going to-" The man with the blonde hair thrust his knife into the man's hand and hissed;   
  
"Think of that pain next time you open your mouth again." The man winced as the knife was pulled out, but he didn't cry out. He didn't dare.  
  
"B-boss, I don't think it's safe, how can we trust him?" Kenshin heard someone behind him say.  
  
"Hey." Kenshin felt an arm on his shoulder, he turned and twisted it behind the man's back. Disgusting.  
  
"Dont. Touch me." Kenshin said. He said and decapited the man in one swing of his sword. He walked towards the other men, he still held the sword in his hand. He walked toward them with the solid determination to spill every drop of their blood that night.  
  
"H-How can he have a s-sword?!" A man said as he ran. But Kenshin was in front of him. Kenshin slit his neck and he turned to finish the others while the man lay slumped against the wall leaving a bloody trail, he held his hand to his throat gurgling, he was trying to breathe, he was drowning in his own blood.  
  
"Don't k-kill me..." The man that had earlier been pinned against the wall plead. He kneeled and clasped his hands together.  
  
"I can't, You saw." Kenshin said as he beheaded the man. His sword dripped with blood, he bent down and wiped it on the dead man's shirt, though that didn't very well help it since his shirt was also drenched in blood. He looked in disgust at the speck of blood on the black sleeve of his shirt. "Dirty." He tried to shake it off as he walked out into the street, past the bodies he had left behind.  
  
"Hey." A feminine voice called out as she beckoned to him, her red lipstick standing out amongst her pale make-up. "Are you looking for a date, big boy?" She stood on the corner of the street and leaned on one of her black high heels to wag a finger at him.  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
Kenshin walked out of a dark alley later, wiping the corner of his mouth. He looked at the fresh blood on his shirt.  
  
"Disgusting...this blood is so disgusting..."  
* * *  
'I will NOT think of him, I will NOT...' Kaoru constantly repeated in her mind as walked through the double doors of her school. She had woke up screaming that morning. Not because of a nightmare, but a dream. Kaoru shuffled through the halls looking at her feet, her delicate hands (despite Kendo) pulling frustratingly at her elbow length white blouse she wore that day. 'Why am I acting like this!? This isn't me! I shoudn't care! This shouldn't bother me...' Kaoru turned her head up as the she heard the bell. 'I shouldn't think about this anymore.. I have to concentrate on class...' Kaoru broke into a run.  
  
Kaoru arrived to class panting, everybody had already settled into their seats and were staring at her as she walked quietly to her desk, trying to make as little noise as possible.  
  
"Hah...I ran as fast as I could and I'm still late..." Kaoru said to no-one in particular, she leaned her head onto the table, some of her hair coming loose from her ponytail covered her eyes.  
  
"Kaoru, how could you be late? I saw you in the foyer 5 minutes before the bell, you had plenty of time!"  
  
"I was thinking..." Kaoru trailed off as she looked at the ceiling. 'I thought too long.'  
  
"Of what? Or WHOM?"  
  
Kaoru jerked her head towards the voice.  
  
"Sano! What are you doing? You don't sit here!" Kaoru hissed as she tried to push Sanosuke who was leaning out toward her with a hand around his chin. Sanosuke ignored Kaoru and turned to look at Kenshin, not knowing this Kaoru followed his gaze and immediatly turned her head back to Sano. Sanosuke looked back at Kaoru caught by the sudden movement. 'Crap! Don't blush, Kaoru!'  
  
"Ah. Kaoru is blushing, and this time Himura isn't even staring at her!" Misao dipped her head low to see past Kaoru's bangs and giggled. Sanosuke looked at Kaoru then Kenshin then Kaoru and then Kenshin again. The he jumped up as if a idea had suddenly donned on him.  
  
"Jou-chan?! Did that guy ruin you?!" Sanosuke pulled Kaoru up and shook her by the shoulders. "I'll swear make him pay for scarring you for life!" Hearing these words Kaoru wrenched herself from his grip and kicked his shin with all her strength. Sano gave a yelp and grabbed his shin hopping on one leg.  
  
"SANO!, don't you ever, EVER think those dirty thoughts again! What possessed you to jump to t-those conclusions!?"   
'That weirdo! where did he get that?!'  
  
"Sano, Sano. You know the consequences of messing with Kaoru's temper, yet you do those stupid things as usual." Misao shook her head sympathetically.  
  
"But, Jou-chan did you have to kick me so hard? I think..I think I'm starting to bruise up..." Sano said as he rubbed his shin.  
  
"You deserve it." Kaoru turned her head to the window.  
  
"Now, we'll do current events. A fire was started at a local Ramen shop, the fire did not spread quickly as firemen rushed to the scene and quickly put it out. Other news: 5 men in total were found dead in an alley-way yesterday possibly from a sword, but police find this far-fetched. As well as a prostitute with half her blood drained probably from blood-loss. Their time of death were determind to be quite close to one another. While the female victim is unknown as her blood being lost so quickly lost that police cannot determine the time the warmth left the body. Comments?" The teacher read from a newspaper looked up expectively.  
  
"Sensei, who could commit such a horrible crime, one after the other?" A girl spoke nervously.  
* * *  
"Mou! Misao this class is so boring, I wish I didn't have pity for you and just change out of it."  
  
"No way! You said that you would stay with me because no one else is in this class, if you change out I'll be all alone." Misao checked something off her clipboard. Kaoru rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, she tucked a straying strand of hair behind her ear as the wind was fierce that day and her hair kept getting in the way.  
  
"And this is the way the birds migrate. In a neat arrow, they organize themselves quite nicely see?" Everybody's head turned to the clear blue sky as the teacher pointed up at a row of birds.   
  
"Misao-" Kaoru was interrupted in her sentence when her hair ribbon suddenly came loose and flew away, higher and higher. "Ah! My ribbon!" Kaoru ran down the grassy hill chasing her indigo ribbon as it turned the corner around the school. Kaoru followed it and stopped, panting.  
  
"What?" Misao asked as she caught up with Kaoru.  
  
"My ribbon went behind here and now it's gone." Kaoru said between breaths, she leaned on the side of the school. 'Where could it have gone?' "It was my favorite."  
  
* * *  
A figure leaned on the side of the school enjoying the shadow for a while when something flew by his eye. 'What was that?' He thought as he leaned closer to a small tree to investigate. It was a indigo ribbon, caught in the tree's branches. He carefully pulled it out of the tree, making sure not to rip it. 'I know who this belongs to..' He grinned.  
  
* * *  
Sano, Misao, Kaoru, and Aoshi stood around the cafeteria doors waiting for it to open.  
  
"Oi, Kaoru, why don't you join in the conversation?" Sanosuke asked seeing Kaoru with a glum face. "You're quieter than Aoshi."  
Aoshi wore the same grim expression.  
  
"I lost my favorite ribbon, I'm not in the mood." Kaoru said as she turned away from them.  
  
"You mean this one?" A voice said offering Kaoru her ribbon.  
  
"My ribbon!" Kaoru exclaimed as her eyes lit with happiness.  
  
"You can say you owe me one." The voice said. Kaoru looked at the face and looked right into amber eyes.  
  
"YOU!?"  
  
"I guess I'll see you on our date tonight, then." Kenshin whispered into her ear as he walked past her, his hot breath tickling her neck. Kaoru stood stunned for a while. "I'll take your stunned silence as a yes." Kenshin added as he walked out the doors.  
  
"...Hey! W-wait a minute!" Kaoru turned around but Kenshin was already gone.  
  
"Ooh. A date! Tanuki-chan has a date!" Misao giggled, she nudged Sanosuke expecting him to join in.  
  
"Tsk, tsk Jou-chan how can you be so easy to manipulate?" Sano said, shaking his head looking down.  
  
"Shutup Sano." Kaoru kicked Sano in the shin again, in the same place.  
  
"J-jou-chan!, I-I have a bruise there!" Sano said rubbing his sore shin.  
  
* * *  
Kaoru pulled her bag out of her locker at the end of the day. 'Today was a bad day, but...' she thought as she gathered all the binders that had her homework in them 'But still, I'm happy I got my ribbon back...' Kaoru stood up and closed her locker, and muffled a scream when she saw what she saw. (guess, he he he.)  
  
"Stop doing that!" Kaoru said as she clicked the lock on her locker. "Why are you here again?" Kaoru asked trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. She hadn't expected him to keep his 'threat'.  
  
"I came to pick you up for our date." Kenshin grinned at her, innocently.  
  
"There is no date." Kaoru said walking away. She then took the time to tie her hair up in a ponytail again.  
  
"But you agreed."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you stood there saying nothing for a long time, and then when I said that you agreed, you still didn't say anything." Kenshin said walking backwards in front of her, Kaoru stopped at the doors, Kenshin too.  
  
"Who counts that as a date?!" Kaoru said, trying to shove as much disbelief as she could into her voice. "I didn't agree!"  
  
"Well, I did return your ribbon." Kenshin, not waiting for an answer grabbed Kaoru's hand and dragged her out the door. Kaoru tried desperately to shake his hand off, but his grip was firm.  
  
"Stop!" Kaoru screamed and struggled but in the end ran out of energy and let him lead her around "Where are you taking me?" she blushed slightly.  
  
"On a date..." Kenshin looked around as if trying to find his bearings, and then turned to smiled brilliantly at her.  
  
"W-why don't you let me stop at my house first, I have to change." Kaoru looked at her surroundings, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"You look beautiful no matter what you wear." Kenshin stopped for a moment to look at Kaoru. She turned finally to look at him startled, but quickly averted her eyes again.  
  
TBC...  
* * *  
A/N: I suck! sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes there. Guess where Kenshin is taking Kaoru hehehe..., and i will also put a chapt. on how Kenshin turned into a vampire and who ect,.. in the future. Also i said the neck biting would happen, but did I tell you who's neck it was? he he he. Next chapter for sure Kenshin will bite Kaoru's neck though tee-hee. I promise ^.~. I might not update all that soon though...I am REALLY busy....  
  
To my reveiwers: I love youuuuuuuuuuuuu.  
  
=oujirou: here it is!  
  
=Joey: Thnx! That conversation actually happened to me tho... well no-one almost kissed me but when i asked why he always purposely made me mad (he always bugs me!), he said i was cute when i was mad.   
  
=Yue: yes Aoshi is weaker than Kenshin, at least that's what happened in the manga. Thnx sooo much for reveiwing, I'm happy you still like my story!!  
  
=Aku-sama: No I suck!! I read other stories and want to cry about how much i suck! And very very soon. hehe  
  
=Shojin Takaru: Potential?! No way when compared to other fics, I suck! And i hope you read this, so we can meet soon ^.~  
  
=Isis 13: I don't think so, I hate writing them too. Thnx soo much haha but I really suck.  
  
=Konton: He he he, you are absolutely right! (you adn i think alike)  
  
=Hatokirei: NO WAY you're soooooooo much better!   
  
=maeyuna: Thnx XD  
  
=Crystal: You don't know how hard it is!!! Well if you decide to try it out, don't come to me cuz i suck!  
  
=^_^: Next chapter, next chapter.  
  
=SakuraCherryBlossom: I hoped i made you happy (by updating.)  
  
=Chibi-hime: I'm sooo happy you reveiwed again!!! You made me sooo happy knowing that you stilll like my story even tho it sucks...  
  
=Hitokiri Hatokou: 'Kyaa!' Is like very high pitched girly screaming like a fangirl or something..but i dunno i just don't have to drive to write or even update stories...  
  
=Hitokiri Battousai: Thnx very much!!! Made me happy XD  
  
=Hisaki Kei: I don't like updating...  
  
=marstanuki: Here it is!! I loveee you!!! You reveiwed again! that means you still like my story (despite me sucking.)  
  
=DiaBLo: I love you alot!!  
  
=dfsa: Thnx!!  
  
=K-chan: I'll try!!  
  
=Jason M. Lee: Thnx for the tip!! I hope i did okay on this chapt, I hate to proofread  
  
= 


	4. The Bite

Eternal Darkness  
  
By: MANGO  
* * *  
Author notes: AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH!!!! I'm rolling down a hill!! Can you see the hill?! I really think I went in a downwards roll after chapter 1!!! I lost sight of Kaoru's character; I think I incorporated too much of my own personality into her… I think that happens to other authors too… so, this chapter I will try to fix that.   
(plus my tooth hurts.)  
  
I don't own RK.  
  
* * *  
  
'Ack this weirdo, forcing me into this date, I could scream right now and someone will come. This is kidnapping!! But..'  
  
"Ah…? Why here?" Kaoru asked curiously, the red and orange water reflecting off her face as the sun set, making her squint a bit.   
  
"I like this lake. I used to come here…a long time ago…" To me, Kenshin had an expression on his face I had never seen before. But, as if he had realized his surroundings again, he added. "We're going on a boat ride."   
  
"I don't see any boat." Kaoru prodded, half-heartedly trying to persuade Kenshin to forget about it and let her go home.  
  
"It's over there." Kenshin had gone to a little beach house in a far corner of the park they were in, he handed money to the person at the counter.  
  
"Thanks, be sure to bring the boat back in 2 hours." The person said, taking Kenshin's money and motioned to a boat, Kaoru followed Kenshin into it. He offered her a hand, helping her into the boat. Kaoru blushed a bit, she was being treated like a lady at a ball.   
  
She faced him as he took up the paddles and started to row out into the middle of the lake. They stayed like that for a while not saying a word to the other, Kaoru's eyes were glued to the setting sun, the pink and orange streaks in the sky reflecting in her sapphire blue eyes. Kenshin stopped rowing and they stayed drifting in the water for a while. Kaoru shifted a bit to hang her hand over the boat and to run it in the water. Finally she turned her gaze from the glittering light of the moon, and asked Kenshin slowly as if scared of scaring him away, she suddenly saw him as a butterfly, as if her being near him was almost frightening him away.  
  
'He's kind of cute when he's quiet…'  
  
"Himura-san, you said you used to come here when you were little…did you live here all your life…?" Folding her hands primly on her lap, she turned her body to face him she found him looking at the waning moon, his hand on his chin as if in deep thought to answer her simple question. He grinned slightly at her innocent question, which would arouse so many memories in him.  
  
"No…I came here before my parents died of cholera when I was 7, then I was on my own, then,..." Then, he stopped as if he had caught himself about to slip. "Then, I stayed a bit and started to move from city to city. I never really stayed in one place for long.." Kenshin secretly glanced at her, rather stared at her at the corner of his eye, his head still turned toward the moon.  
  
"My parents, passed away when I was young, I don't remember my mother much but I know my father quite well. He created a style called Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, and opened a dojo. I'm trying to keep it, and revive it but I'm not doing so well. I only have one student, it seems like I can't keep my father's dream alive." Kaoru looked forlornly at her hands. Kenshin now turned to face her fully.  
  
"The sword that protects..? No such thing…" He gave a bitter laugh and a wry smile. "You're so naïve that you don't see reality for what it really is. Your Idealistic world and beliefs blind you. You see the light but not the shadow. Nothing in the world is pure. What is pure will only get stained."  
  
"So, you arrogant person giving a speech about people and their ideals, what you're saying right now is also an ideal! Why don't you let people live in a blissful dream? If they were living life like you, wouldn't they be like you, saying those stupid things and cursing the world instead of doing something about it? Because, I don't see what you have to be so sorry about! Wallowing in your own self-pity, ignoring all those less fortunate than you, who haven't given up on the world like you've done. Are you really lonely, saying all those things…?" Kaoru felt her face turn red as she also felt her anger rise. Kenshin turned fully to her now, he wore surprise and then shock as he started to realise she was getting up.  
  
"Don't stand up-!" Were his desperate words before they hit the water.  
  
* **  
  
"Kaoru?! Kaoru…!" Kenshin shook her desperately, but her eyes remained closed. She had been in the water 2 minutes before he could find her in the water. He carried her onto the shore and laid her down, for once he had the feeling of not knowing what to do. He looked at her still form he knelt next to, he brushed her cheek feeling her soft skin, tempted to lean down and penetrate the milky skin with his teeth and lick the delicious red liquid that would pour out. Without thinking he leaned towards her lips, forcing himself to control himself. The water dripping off him fell on her face and her eyes fluttered open as Kenshin was nearing her, she quickly planted a hand on his chest and muttered;  
  
"I-I'm fine now." Kaoru propped herself on her elbows and raised herself to his eye level, their faces inches apart waiting for Kenshin to take his hands away which were on the sand on each side of her body.  
'Not like I have air to breathe into her anyways…' Kenshin had forgotten that he was no longer living, but it seemed like he was tugging at every chance to kiss Kaoru.  
Finally he took the hint and shifted his weight onto his heels. Then he turned away, he felt his cheeks grow hot but there was no blood to rush to his face.  
  
"Ah. Y-your shirt."  
  
'I don't stutter!!'  
  
Kaoru suddenly realized what he was saying and looked down, she had worn a white blouse that day and the water had soaked it through, and it was now clinging, showing all her curves. She quickly covered herself and backed away leaning to a tree. They sat in that position for a while, silence enveloping them again. Until Kaoru spoke up again.  
  
"D-do you have a j-jacket?" Kaoru hugged herself, she had begun to shiver quite a bit, and her soaked clothes didn't help any.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kenshin took off his jacket which was also soaked but there was nothing they could do. He walked over to Kaoru and covered her with his jacket, then he brushed the back of his hand on her cheek again. She looked up at him in surprise and bewilderment. He then tilted her chin up to meet his lips, she blushed again but welcomed him this time. She closed her eyes as his lips trailed down, down to her neck. Unconsciously she tilted her head to give him more access, as if in a trance. He used his hand to push her hair over her shoulder and her arms curled around to his back pushing him into her more. He licked the place he wanted to bite like when a doctor swabs a place for a needle.   
  
He sank his fangs care full not to go in too deep, as not to kill her instantly, as he did with the 'prey' he liked. Kaoru gripped his shirt tightly and whimpered. Kenshin stopped for a while watching the red blood that came out of two parallel bite marks, waiting for her to relax. When she did he continued what he was doing and licked and sucked the sweet liquid, enjoying it's taste he had never tasted before, blood that was so delicious.   
  
Her breathing became heavier and her hand entwined in his hair pushing him further into her neck. He didn't comply with her demands and with the most willpower he could muster he pulled away, so he wouldn't kill her. He cut his finger a bit and let his blood drip into her wound and it closed, but there were clearly two marks on her neck visible. She fell unconscious and he picked her up and gingerly started on his way to her home.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru was jolted out of her sleep by her alarm that rang loudly. She had headache and for some reason the sound of her alarm irritated her, she got up and pushed the off button rubbing her temples. She stumbled her way to her bureau table and looked in the mirror, she had her sleeping yukuta on, though she didn't even remember going home, and she concentrated her mind on what had happened last night.  
  
'Agh, what happened last night? I went on a date with Kenshin…Then we fell, I remember him kissing me and then…nothing else…nothing…I felt so dizzy after his kiss..I was so dizzy…I only remember the night, no matter what I couldn't get warm enough…' She glanced down at her comb that lay on her bureau table, it was left in the same place the day before funny, because she combed her hair every night. She frowned and looked in the mirror again she noticed two bite marks on her neck. She frown deepened and she leaned forwards to get a closer look, it was as if an animal had bitten her but she didn't even know how she got it and now that she thought about it, it was throbbing.  
  
"Oi! Busu Wake up! If you don't, we're gonna miss the bus!" Yahiko called through the shoji door. Kaoru winced.  
  
"Stop your yelling! I'll be there in a minute!" Kaoru turned away from the mirror and rummaged through her closet.   
  
***  
  
Kaoru fingered the mark on her neck one more time as she was about to leave, she ignored Yahiko's frantic shouting.  
  
'Ah, I better stop worrying and just go to school…it hurts though..' Kaoru pulled her turtle neck sweater higher to cover the mark, which was an unusual choice of clothing for that hot summer day.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming Yahiko, Shut-up!"  
  
TBC……………………….  
* * *  
A/N: *EDIT, Oct. 26 4:58* Okay okay I can reply to reveiwers now sorry sorry i was so sleepy at 3:30 last night... Any ways this is what happened:  
  
Kenshin bit Kaoru.  
Kaoru will not turn into a vampire unless she drinks Kenshin's blood. So when he sucks her dry she's juss gonna...die.  
  
To my reveiwers: I loooooooove yooooooo. order: 3 -4  
  
::Jason: Yup I think I did better on this one though, don't think I have so much mistakes this time. Heheh you could say both!!! He gave some of his blood to stop the blood, like manually clotting her blood you could say :P I read that somewhere... he doens't want to kill her right away...  
  
::Aku-sama: Yup!! That wuz what i was aiming for, when Kaoru's around, To her Kenshin is all nice and innocent. I'm happy you said it was cute because I didn't want this to turn into a really dark fic and glooomy. ANd for your reveiw on chapter 4. I'm a new generation vampire writer ^.~ :P  
  
::Crystal: AHA!!! I love you!! I never noticed that but you're so right you described his personality exactly hehe, come reveiw another time around plz!!  
  
::Sabrina-star: I don't really think that Kenshin's personality in this fic is really so desirable but I really think he's hot!!!  
  
::Omochi: Heheh. you bet!!!  
  
::K-chan: Yay! I updated and i liek this chap too. (shh. It's a secret...)  
  
::Tenshineko: Nope (read above) I dunno...It seems like he's in denial with himself right now, i really want to say somehting to you but it will spoil it for the whole thing *pouty face* If you really wanna find out e-mail me :P milkysoft@hotmail.com   
  
::Marstanuki: THank you!!! I'm crying right now from the words in your reveiw!! You make me feel so nice!!  
  
::Yue: I dunno what part you talkin about... and yes me too aha that's the way i wanted it hehe.  
  
::Vesca: I think I disappointed you in this chapter about the whole kiss thing but i hope you like the neck biting!!!  
  
::Joey-sama: I love you!! You're always there for me!! I hope you read these...  
  
::Bunny: Thanks!!!  
  
::Hatokirei: I really still think I rolled down a hill :'( I think when I"m done, I will re-vise it..). I hope you enjoyed this chapter cuz i liek the neck-biting in it alot hehe   
  
::Persephone of Abydos: THANK YOU!!! It's true i didn't see it before....I really tried to fix it in this chapter, I hope you reveiw again in the future XD!!  
  
::DiaBlo: Heheh thank you so much!! I love you!!!  
  
::Gypsy-chan: You bet! ^.~  
  
::Misanagi: You can't hear me but i'm sniffling right now~! You're so nice i"M moved!!  
  
::SakuraCherryBlossom: Yay!! You made me happy!!!!!! I hope this one makes you happy too!! I hate writing about action XP  
  
::chibi-hime: Really??! I love you!! You were one of the first ppl to reveiw my story on the first chappie!! You still read my story hehe XD  
  
::Bishojo-Battousai: I e-mailed you!  
  
::Tan Kimiko (els_kaoru@yahoo.com):I'm sorry...   
  
::Kamimura Kaoru: Hehe yah i like this chap too! You sound like a child ^^   
  
::Isis 13: I know you got my back, waahhh I'm crying now!! I wanna latch onto your leg!  
  
::Moonblossom: Eheh yes and I will torture Kenshin more and more.  
  
::Saicho-18: eheh, cruel? cruel to my charas or cruel cuz i only update 20 days later? hehe...  
  
::Sky Fire: I don't like updating (sniffles)  
  
::sync*in: Yup i'm positive, and how come they can't love each other?  
  
::Shunu No Miko: Thanks!!! YAy!! I feel so happy thnx for linking it so far!!  
  
::Shojin Takaru: Nope I hoped you read ^above, and if you didn't plz do now :P!! That's ok for not reveiwing last chapter, I"m still happy you at least read past the 2nd chapter!! I love you!!  
  
::Chibi-Gami: um, i said this in chapter one and 2.  
  
  
  
Wanna send me somethin? Send me stuff XD! (pics or fics are good!)  
  
milkysoft@hotmail.com   
  
  
Plz reveiw thnx! 


	5. Chapter 5

Eternal Darkness  
  
By: mango  
* * *   
A/N: I really wish people would skim my a/n because that's where I answer general questions and then at the bottom and when I mention your name that's where I answer specific questions!  
  
this is generally, what happens when I read/see other vampire stories/movies. Kenshin unlike the night before (instantly killing his victim.), did not put his teeth deep into her neck (just to pierce her skin) So he just sucked a bit of her blood, (like nibbling on a bit of cookie and then saving it for later, he.he.he.)  
  
O yah, I'm going to torture Kaoru and make Misao extremely evil in this chapter.  
In this chapter:  
1-Sano meets Kenshin! And Sano's reputation  
2-Kaoru's situation  
3-Other stuff  
RK belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro.  
* * *   
Kaoru rubbed her neck, it was throbbing and it felt like she had been bitten 2 minutes ago instead of last night. She pushed her palm into her forehead, she wanted pills, and she wanted to gulp down a whole bottle of painkillers. Unfortunately, for her Misao noticed her agitation.  
  
"Hey Kaoru, are you cold or something? Because it's like, 78 today!..Oh yah, do you know four b)…"  
Kaoru rubbed her aching temples as Misao blabbered aimlessly away. "I called you last night!! Where were you?!...I called three times…"  
  
"Ah, I was out, I didn't even get my work done…" Kaoru tried to remain as vague as possible hoping that Misao wouldn't pursue with any questions. But then opened her mouth again as something occurred to her, she asked thoughtfully; "What time did you call?"  
  
"I don't really know, I think they were around three, five and eight. But you know you stayed out so late, either that or you ignored my phone call…" Misao looked up as if the ceiling would give her, her answer. "But you usually don't stay out that late.."  
  
'Ah! I didn't even get home at eight?! What did that perv do to me while I was blacked out!?! I'll have to ask Himura later!'  
  
"Ahhhh… no wonder Kaoru onee-chan is acting so strange, she started to do strange things…" Misao's bright brown eyes grew teary as she emphasized to get an answer out of Kaoru.  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions. Geez, you always make assumptions." Kaoru recoiled to her desk and gave Misao a glare to signal to her that she didn't want any comments. But of course by now she should've known that Misao was blind.  
  
"Kaoru onee-chan….you can tell me…was it with a guy..Hm? A nice, hot red headed guy, someone like…-" Misao was cut short as they both knew what would next come out of her mouth next, the tips of her mouth curled in satisfaction as Kaoru interrupted her. Hehee she always knew how to push Kaoru, that was one of the fruits of their 4 year friendship.  
  
"Misao, I won't tell you, so don't try that Onee-chan crap on me."  
  
"Aww…But we all know somebody, likes you… maybe a lot too, who always stares at you and finds your ribbon and maybe asked you on a date yesterday and maybe I didn't forget that conversation. And so how did it go?" Misao smirked evilly with her hand on her chin and her long lashes batting innocently.  
  
'Mou! That Misao, toying with me while knowing the truth…'  
  
"None-of-your-business." Kaoru emphasized, desperate to let the topic drop. She pretended to be uninterested in the conversation and turned back to her wad of paper, scribbling madly.  
  
"Pretty good ne? Since you stayed all the way until eight, maybe even later who knows. If you don't tell me I'll just assume you spent the night at his place…"  
  
"Who cares, you can think what you would like but, I know that truth." Kaoru crossed her arms and stared straight ahead ignoring Misao, seeing this Misao took the same solemn expression and ignored Kaoru.  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
"I didn't spend the night at his place!"  
  
"He he, then tell me what did happen then." Misao said coyly, Kaoru could only glare helplessly.  
  
"I didn't want to go, he kidnapped me. Then we rowed a boat and we fell and then I blacked out." Kaoru rushed through leaving out their passionate kiss and what she saw when she woke up. But she automatically felt her neck when she thought about that morning.  
  
"I really think that Kaoru is hiding something from Misao." Misao persisted.  
  
"Misao! I didn't even want to tell you, now you want me to tell you again in agonizing detail? No-way!"  
  
"Fine, fine I'll let you go for now, but you know…I'll get the truth sooner or later, he he he."  
  
"I-" The three consecutively rings of the bell meant the lunch break. Kaoru sighed relieved to have a little time-out so that she could think of something to stall Misao.  
  
Immediately a flock of girls scurried over to Kenshin's desk.  
  
"Ano…Himura-kun, will you eat lunch with me today…? I-I made it myself…"  
  
"No, eat lunch with me Himura-Kun!"  
  
"Himura-san!" Kaoru tried to push past the crowd of girls surrounding his desk but, everyone of them were pushing each other trying to be next to offer him their specially made lunches. She could barely see past the many crazy dark-haired girls.  
  
'Mou! I can't get past this crowd.'  
  
Finally she gave up and stalked away angrily. Kenshin turned his head over his shoulder to stare at her walk away. Mild fascination clinging to his golden eyes.  
  
"Himura-kun…?" Kenshin turned towards the voice which he heard, that snapped him back from his thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't accept these." He smiled politely, and got out of his desk.  
* * *  
"Wah, Tanuki-chan, Don't you feel lucky to have the hottest guy in school after you?!" Misao didn't mind Kaoru ignoring her. "But really, how many guys have confessed to you already..? You rejected all of them, yet you didn't reject Himura…"  
  
But Kaoru seemed to be more interested in swirling her soup with her spoon, until Misao took it away. Finally Kaoru looked up from her lunch; she gave a sigh and reluctantly replied.  
  
"He FORCED me to. He grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. Otherwise I would never go with a person like him, he's arrogant and conceited and an utter bastard."  
  
"Well, people say that there's a thin line between love and hate and yours is even thinner."   
  
"Oi Misao, Kaoru." Sano ran up their lunch table of two excitedly.  
  
"Hi, Sano we were just talking about Kaoru's date with Kenshin."  
  
"WHOA…I remember that scene with you and him, but really I didn't expect you to actually GO ON A DATE WITH HIM. I thought at least you would like, break a leg or two of his before he would 'get his way' but he arrived to class in perfect condition." Sano was ready to jump up from his chair. Kaoru resisted the urge to take her soup bowl and crack it over his thick skull. She swiftly snatched the spoon away from Misao and took long, deep breaths.  
  
"He kidnapped me! He's too strong for me to resist, you saw him in Kendo, Misao. Now, LEAVE ME ALONE."  
  
"Ah. Kaoru you broke your spoon." Misao pointed at the objects in Kaoru's hands. Kaoru followed her gaze. There were two sides of the spoon in both of her hands.  
  
"If that's so then I better go before I end up like that spoon, Ja." Sano skipped off merrily, but returned abruptly. "Oh yah, I remember why I came now, Kaoru can I borrow money?"   
  
"Run." Was Misao's simple advice.  
* * *  
"Misao, I'm tired." Kaoru leaned against her bokken for support.  
  
"You only swung 32, the instructions were 50." Misao stated, also putting down her bokken.  
  
"I'm tired from kicking Sano's ass at lunch..." Kaoru, sat exhausted from the day. She rested her hand on her chin and wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand.  
  
"You always kick Sano's ass! Everyday! Sometimes twice a day!" Misao felt Kaoru's forehead. Genuinely concerned about the sudden change in her friend's condition, though it had changed since the morning.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
The teacher gathered everyone in a circle for the sparring that was their daily routine. Kaoru and Misao joined in, kneeling in the circle. The students murmured to themselves, gossip circulating about yesterdays interesting match. Wondering which students would the sensei select first to have a 3 point match, but Kaoru desperately hoped it was not her. Instead it was a couple students in the lower levels, taking a test to advance. As she sat there half-watching half-daydreaming she found that she regained her energy a bit. She stretched and felt guilty for not completing the instructions, and took note to return to practise. She felt pressure on her shoulder and turned her head to find Misao sleeping soundly, a little drool seeping out the corner of her mouth. Kaoru patted her head and let her stay there, Misao was like that, either she finds something so interesting that she overreacts and gets too excited or so dull she could fall asleep.  
  
Kaoru rubbed her neck, luckily nobody had noticed it yet, she had let a little more hair fall from her high ponytail than usual. When she heard a scuffle behind her she turned a bit to look at a pale Kenshin. He ran in, apologizing to the teacher for being late.  
  
"That's alright Himura, just go back into the change room, you don't need your hakama or gi the class is almost over." The teacher had a tone of annoyance in his voice.  
Kenshin obeyed immediately, running back in the direction he came from. When a moment later the teacher dismissed the class, Kaoru shook Misao first gently, then roughly when she refused to wake.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"Mm."   
  
Kaoru pulled Misao up by her arms, dragging her hoping at least that would wake her, when she bumped into Aoshi she was relieved. She placed Misao into his arms and he went off to deliver her to her next class.  
* * *  
Kaoru sat alone in Arithmetic, Sanosuke had that class with her but he was skipping again. It seemed the only times she saw him was homeroom and lunch when he went to hunt for money. She rested her hand on her chin and tapped her pencil impatiently on her binder waiting for the last class to end. The only noise in her ears were her pencil, and the teacher's chalk screeching at a rapid rate across the black chalk-board. The teacher then assigned the 10 problems on the board to be solved and Kaoru set to work.  
  
'I'm so bored…I wish Sano would just show up for one class or two. Nobody else in this goddamn class. He better smarten up if he wants to pass.'  
  
Kaoru scribbled the answer as it dawned on her while daydreaming.  
* * *  
Kenshin had been wandering around the school for a while, looking into the various classroom of students. He had learnt this over a hundred times already. He thought he was alone until he looked up from the white tiled floor. There was another student, also skipping he supposed.  
  
"Oi." The tall, brown haired student had noticed him too. He was leaning idly against a locker. His white shirt was ruffled and the black tie had been curled around his neck instead of tied traditionally. His black bag looked worn and was probably subjected to being rolled in the dirt and thrown across rooms.  
  
"Hi." Kenshin replied accordingly. He supposed this student wanted to make conversation and joined him leaning against the lockers. "What class are you supposed to be having?"  
  
"Arithmetic. You?"  
  
"History."  
  
Sano mumbled 'I see.' And turned to reach into his bag, producing a cigarette pack. He turned to Kenshin. "You wanna buy?"  
Kenshin was going to turn down his offer when Sanosuke began trying to sell other things as well. Then Kenshin interrupted him abruptly, changing the subject, trying to stop Sanosuke from forcing him to buy something because he could see it getting to that point.  
  
"I didn't introduce myself." Kenshin said smoothly. He realized they hadn't introduced themselves. "I'm Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke." He said eyeing him carefully and shaking Kenshin's offered hand.  
  
"Oh, I didn't see you around before, what homeroom are you in?"  
  
"YOURS." Sano didn't withhold his anger from his voice. How could a person in the whole school not know him?! "People around here know me as Zanza." Sano set his teeth and began to rant about his reputation. "I'm famous for fist-fighting, people run when they see me." He held his hand up to Kenshin's face emphasizing his point.  
  
"Uh, yes." Kenshin felt very uncomfortable near this guy. It seemed he was living on the edge of a knife when angry.  
  
"I don't know why you don't know me. Nobody can beat me up, because I have beat everyone else up in school. Once they hear Zanza, they shiver in fear. You should learn to shiver too." Well, nobody can beat him up excluding Kaoru of course. She was just downright scary when she was pissed. He continued through clenched teeth. "Maybe you have your head so high in the clouds that you don't see anybody else other than yourself. Maybe I outta punch you just to teach you a little respect."  
As Sano inched just a bit closer to Kenshin when the bell rang for class change. "Oh well, what's done is done." And he walked casually away waving a hand at Kenshin and adding, "See ya in homeroom."  
  
'What a strange guy.'  
  
Kenshin got away from the locker and followed Sano.  
* * *  
Kenshin walked impassively through the school, though he halted immediately as if he saw something that interested him.  
  
Kaoru turned her head to the noise she heard, which was in the direction of the doors. Kenshin was there changed in his Kendo uniform and he had a bokken in his hand.   
Kaoru could guess what he was doing when he walked toward her with a smile on his face.  
  
'I want to smash that smile in..'  
  
"Can I join you?" Kenshin said, before Kaoru could scream, 'What are you doing?!' But without waiting for her answer, stood on her mat facing her. She stopped abruptly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She saw him taking attack position, facing her with his stupid smile still plastered on his face. Although she already knew the answer, she didn't want to deal with him at the moment. She had come back to the gym afterwards to practice since she felt terrible after not trying in Kendo class. Maybe, he knew this since he said,  
  
"Same reason you are."  
  
Suddenly, Kaoru remembered why she was looking for him at lunch. She would ask him after anyways. So she took the same position and bowed accordingly. His smile widened and he waited there.  
  
'Like that day…'  
  
But Kaoru ran at him anyways, half-expecting to hit him. She didn't want a repeat of last time but it seemed like there was no helping it.. Again he moved so fast she couldn't see, she expected to be hit for a point but again nothing happened, she spun around and found him behind her. She made a face and came at him again with her bokken raised.  
  
"Stop playing with me." Kaoru panted, she was exhausted from chasing him around. She and he did as well, know that he could end this match very quickly but he had did not try to attack once. She shook the hair from her eyes that came loose from her ponytail.  
  
"I'm not." Kenshin flashed her his most mock-innocent grin, but his eyes were golden like a cat and looking at her like she was prey.  
  
'Not?!..what the…!'  
  
Kaoru raised a hand to slap him, which Kenshin saw and caught coming at him at a alarming rate. And there her wrist was in his hand.  
  
"You..?!" She struggled but she couldn't get out of his grasp. Then Kaoru threw he bokken and started to go after him with her other hand when he caught that too. She struggled in his grasp. She considered kicking him and then decided that was best and went for his knee. But Kenshin predicted that happening from experience, and he jerked on of her wrists forward which caused her lose her balance and fall splat into his chest.  
  
"Let me go." Kaoru tried in futile effort to persuade Kenshin to let her go.  
  
"I like it like this." Kaoru couldn't see him since her flushed face was pressed to him but she knew he was smiling.  
  
"What did you do to me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last night, when I was blacked out. You didn't do anything did you..?" Kaoru asked, expecting a GOOD answer.  
  
"No, of course not…you just blacked out because you were probably too cold, then I looked a phone book and brought you home." Kenshin replied. Kaoru frowned slightly.  
  
"Oh yah? Then what's this?!" Kaoru argued as she pushed herself as far away as she could from him and flipped her hair back to reveal the two red markings on her neck.  
  
"That's my mark." Kenshin said casually as he bent down and whispered into her ear, "To prove you're mine."  
  
'A….WHAT?!'  
  
"Why did you do that?! Are you crazy you know how hard it is to cover that kind of thing up?! How can I go to school now?!" Kaoru began to squirm again. "Let me go!"  
  
"No." Kenshin held her closely. "You're warm."  
  
"You're cold." Kaoru sighed resignedly, and gave in. "What do you want?"  
  
"A kiss.." Kenshin said simply, and expected her to reject his offer and beat him senseless until he let her go but he was mildly surprised to find her close her eyes and he tilted her chin up and he lowered his head slowly to her lips…  
  
"Kaoru! let's walk home together to…day…." Misao turned her heel swiftly, and yelled over her back, "Sorry I disturbed you two." Kaoru noticed Misao emphasized two sarcastically.  
  
"Mi-Misao!" She would never hear the end to this. She ran after Misao before she got to Sano and started getting strange thoughts.  
* * *  
"Right, right Kaoru."  
  
"It's true, don't start thinking anything strange." Kaoru warned as they walked along the path toward her house, Kaoru had rushed out of the gym, and grabbed her books so fast that she didn't have time to put them in her bag and now she was juggling them in her hands.  
  
"Yah yah. First you say your date was nothing, then I catch you playing lovey-dovey with Kenshin in the gym no less. Well, bye." Misao ran off to the Aoiya quickly seeing Kaoru about to scream something at her. Frustrated, Kaoru stomped into the dojo, her presence not unnoticed by Yahiko.  
  
"Hey Yahiko, are you home or not?"  
  
"Took you long enough busu! I'm starving!" An angry Yahiko demanded as he pulled Kaoru's arm.  
  
"Can you just wait a minute?!"  
  
  
  
Yahiko whined looking at the food on the table.  
  
"Dammit! I'm one parent-less 17 year old girl running a dojo with another 10 year old boy to feed okay what do you expect?!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
Their measly dinner was 4 pieces of tofu and some runny, weak miso soup. Kaoru ate quietly while Yahiko was having a fit.  
  
"I'm not just complaining about the QUANTITY, also the QUALITY. You should at least take home ec. at school Kaoru! The tofu isn't golden."  
  
"I don't care."   
  
"The miso doesn't have enough powder."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"It's runny."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Kaoru slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "Sorry I don't have enough money to put gourmet food on the table!"  
  
"A decent meal isn't gourmet!" Yahiko argued, screaming equally as loud.  
  
"Fine, shut up and I'll get a job!"  
  
"Fine!"  
* * *  
Kenshin felt a burning sensation in his throat, it ached. He yearned for something to ease it. It felt just like that time… but he stumbled in the street, his eyes getting blurry and red all he could see was a veil of crimson. Last night had not been enough to quell his thirst, he needed more and all he could think about was Kaoru, her blood had been sweet delicious and inviting. Such blood rolling down his throat he had never tasted before and he wanted more. He looked desperately around spotting a girl sitting quietly at a bench at night.  
  
TBC…  
* * *  
A/N: Haha I wanted to make a cliffhanger but I couldn't…I wanted to leave some stuff for next chapter to write. I wanted to make this extra long for the loooooooong delay in updating the chapter, sorry!! Anybody see, My Schoolmate The barbarian, with Nicholas Tse (He's trash now.) and Stephen Fung? I got Sano's little selling thing from that guy in there…haha.  
Plus people keep asking my about this vampire stuff and maybe I'll post a whole chapter on that (vampire lore.) just because everybody keeps asking and I keep explaining, and if more people ask I probably will.  
  
To my lovely reviewers: I looooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. (+ I'm very sorry.)  
  
If you reviewed early on chapter four then I replied to you on chapter four, if you reviewed later than Oct. 26 4:58, then you're here if I don't get you plz tell me   
  
Joey: I love you! I'm glad you like it.  
Kamimura Kaoru: Haha I don't think you're a child but you were like, more more more! That sounded like a little kid asking for candy XD  
Sky fire: Me neither! I'm glad that I got you into them though, I don't really know any since I'm not really a fan either but you can try: Aku-sama's story  
Cheerlin: don't worry it's not gonna b sad!  
Aki: Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Omochi: Yup all of that!  
Chibi-hime: If you read this chap plz review!  
Moonblossom: Nope….he not trying to turn Kaoru into vampire, but shh  
Mariana Simões: Thank you thank you!!!!  
iNfLaMeD: Hehehe here is a chapter!  
Marstanuki: Hehehe really?!?! I'm happy!  
Misanagi: Sorry!! I updated long again…  
Vesca: Oooh you like neck-biting haha too bad I will get neck-biting next chapter promise!  
Kyaa-kyaff: I love your story so much! Update!  
Now I start to get lazy plz let me know if I missed you! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys so much for the support and response!! Chapters I found on my computer. XD. I am working on the next one already though, not to worry!

I kind of let this one out prematurely, I just couldn't resist after reading your responses :(. Enjoy!

**Eternal Darkness- 6**

Kenshin feels raw instinct rushing through his body watching the girl sitting on the park bench. And this time he's in no mood to control it. Every fiber of his body directs him to the girl on the bench, it lengthens his fangs prematurely, his mouth gaping open slightly to accommodate them.

He lets himself emerge from the shadows before he really has to. He watches her, mentally urging her to look at him. She looks up from her book, eyes widening. As her mouth opens to scream Kenshin is on her in an instant, one hand on in a fist in her hair and another over her mouth.

"No, no, no don't faint darling." Kenshin whispered into her ear. The way her body trembled in his arms fed the burning in his blood as he drew back from her ear. He bares his fangs, looking right into the eyes of the terrified woman as she looks at the sharp fangs and realizes what's going to happen. "But go ahead and scream if you want."

Kenshin closes his eyes as he descends on the woman's neck, her scream muffled by his hand as he pierced her skin. He goes deep and roughly, not caring if he passes the vein. This wasn't about feeding. This was about satisfying his predatory instincts. He keeps his fangs in the woman's neck as blood pours from the puncture wounds, flowing into his mouth. He doesn't care if it's running between his lips and down her neck, and that he can't swallow it all and it nearly chokes him. He doesn't care that he's pulling her hair out with his fist. He doesn't care that she's still alive, barely, but still alive as he drops her to the pavement.

Kenshin watches intently above her, his eyes glazed over as if in a trance. Her chest heaves as her struggle to live slowly dies, her eyes glazing over as the blood she lost leaves her body cold.

Receiving what he was waiting for he fled into the shadows, the blood lust fading and survival instinct returning. In the safety of the trees he collapses into the cool grass.

He wipes the blood from his chin with the back of his arm. The taste it leaves in his mouth disgusts him. His mind wanders to the night before. Kaoru's blood had been so sweet. It was like comparing honey and water. His body remembering her taste makes him tremble and a new surge of lust swells in his chest. "Perhaps…" he thinks.

'I know where she lives… I could just…'

Remembering the texture of her blood rolling across his tongue and the taste of her skin and how delicious she smelt was too much for Kenshin. He feels the sting of his fangs against his lower lip and he spits the rest of the blood out of his mouth and pulls himself off the grass.

"What are you doing Kaoru?" Misao says as she pokes her head between Kaoru and her newspaper. Getting no response she waves her hand in her face.

Kaoru shakes her head, and looks at her blankly before putting her newspaper down. "I'm looking for a job." She sighs.

Misao scrunches her face, "A job? Why?"

"Yahiko's getting to be a brat. We had a fight yesterday-"

"THAT's surprising." Misao says, rolling her eyes.

Kaoru gives her a quick glare before continuing, "I don't think we can live on the insurance checks for much longer, he's starting to want things outside of necessities." She picks up her pen and starts circling various ads.

"Maybe he's just being bratty because he's living with a violent woman that beats him." Sano offers helpfully, with a clueless grin on his face.

"Ooooh." Misao says, shaking her head, knowing what was coming for Sano.

"Sano." Kaoru says, smiling sweetly. She puts both her arms on top of her desk and leans forward. "If the woman's as violent as you say, you should watch what you say to said woman." Kaoru smacks him in the side of the head with her hand.

Sano shrinks back and clutches the side of his head where Kaoru smacked him.

"Sano, Sano." Misao clucks her tongue, "You know what happens when you piss Kaoru off but you do those stupid things as usual."

"Excuse me miss, did you say that you were looking for employment?" A voice interrupted as Sano pulled up his sleeves, ready to threaten the taunting Misao.

"Oi. You know this weird smiley guy?" Sano jerks a thumb in the stranger's direction and looks towards Kaoru.

She gives him a warning glare and then turns back to the stranger. He has a simple cropped haircut and his soft features sports a smile.

Kaoru tries to keep herself from shifting under his gaze. "Yea, I am…"

"Soujirou." He offers. "My family runs traditional tea ceremonies and we are seeking ladies such as yourself."

"Is he in this class or something? Cuz I've never seen this dude before in my life." Sano says not-so-quietly. Kaoru reaches over and twists Sano's ear in her hand without taking her eyes off the stranger or the smile off her face.

"Oh, that sounds great!" She beams at him, and he smiles back, knowingly.

Kenshin struts through the school, bored with the dismal routine of pretending to be in high-school again. He rounds the corner, nearly bumping into someone.

Strange, he didn't sense the person coming around the corner.

"Well well, a coincidence I see." The stranger smiles coldly at him.

A gasp nearly escapes his throat. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Me? Why I'm just catching up on my education, that's all." Soujirou says, heavy with sarcasm and politeness. He camoflouges completely, his haircut giving him a boyish charm and his uniform crisply ironed.

Kenshin reaches for his neck and Soujirou lets himself be pinned to the lockers. "Bullshit. Two hundred years I don't even hear a peep about you and all of a sudden you happen to turn up here?"

Soujirou smiles and says his words slowly, savoring their effect on Kenshin. "Oh I might be here for a certain girl. Blue eyes, white skin and black hair. Quite the striking combination I'd say." He peels away Kenshin's hands. Suddenly his smile is vicious, "I'll bet her blood tastes real good, too. You can just tell by her smell, just like honey."

"You're not getting any where near her." Kenshin growls.

"Oh? I beg to differ. Maybe you should talk to your little entrée before you make any assumptions. I mean _I_ can't help it if she comes right up and puts herself on a silver platter for me." Soujirou brushes his shoulders off as if something dirtied his crisp shirt. A frown creases his eyebrows, "Too bad she's been sampled."

"What do you mean?!" Kenshin curses himself for letting the alarm creep into his voice.

"Tell me, what you mean!?" Kenshin's barely able to contain his voice.

Soujirou leans forward to talk into his ear, his chin over Kenshin's shoulder. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this. Believe me. Your concern just made it _that-much-better_. It'll just be like ripping the wings off a butterfly."

Soujirou brushes past a wide-eyed Kenshin and chuckles to himself. These turn of events have left an excitement in his chest he hasn't felt for decades.

A challenger has appeared!! Next chapter out soon (I've started working on it don't worry haha) I estimate about 3 days, maybe more since I'm working :(


	7. A stalker

OO

**Chapter 7**

Kenshin hid in the overgrown shrubbery around Kaoru's house. He felt like a stalker, well, technically he was a stalker, but now he really felt like a creep. He leaned against the wall; his impatience and paranoia growing by the minute.

"Four hours and not home yet? Fuck." Kenshin muttered.

His ears only picked up the noisiness of the brat inside. He had been camping out her house since school ended and his encounter with Soujirou, yet there had been no sign of her. He had been angry and extremely annoyed that he had to babysit some broad.

Suddenly he heard someone approaching. His whole body tensed and he braced one hand against the wall.

The familiar scent of Kaoru wafted by, along with something odd. Kenshin listened intently for a second set of footsteps, knowing that Soujirou could be lurking around.

"YAAAAHIIIKOOO!" Kaoru bellowed. "OPEN THE DOOR YOU BRAT!" Pounding ensued.

"I'm coming I'm coming you hag!"

Kenshin spied a sliver of light as the door opened.

"What's wrong with you oldie?" Yahiko sounded puzzled.

"Whatever, just help me inside."

"Watch out Kaoru!"

Kenshin heard someone stumble, followed by giggling.

"I'm OH KAY. Okay?" Followed by more giggling.

Kenshin pressed along the wall and crept over to Kaoru's window. Centuries of willpower stopped him from peeking over the window sill.

"Hey, HEY! Just lay down and get some rest. Where were you all night anyways?" Yahiko's annoyance showed.

"I was… I was…" Kaoru drifted off.

Yahiko sighed. "Whatever, don't expect me to wake you up in the morning."

After he heard the door close, it was silent.

"So that Soujirou didn't decide to make his move today after all." Kenshin mused. He was annoyed and relieved.

Kenshin prepared to leave before he felt cold water dumped over his head.

"AAAH!" Kenshin gasped.

He looked up at a giggling Kaoru leaned too far over the window sill.

"Heeey you. What are you doing here? Whoa." She wobbled as she lost her balance and her head dipped.

Kenshin acted fast, putting his hand over her mouth and a finger to his lips.

"Shh, shh." Flustered, Kenshin worried about Yahiko sleeping in the next room. "What are you doing pouring water out of your window!?"

Kaoru just looked at him, her eyes clouded with sleep. She seemed pacified. He slowly took her hand off her mouth and prepared to disappear.

"Just go to sleep, ok?"

"Oh I know what you're doing!" She exclaimed happily. "A stalker! Kenshin's a stalker! Stalker! STALKER. YOU STALKER. STALKER."

Kenshin clapped his hand over her mouth again. "Jesus, you're going to wake up everybody. "

She yawned and he eyed her warily before he let go of her mouth.

"I'm watering the plants, watering the plants!" She suddenly burst sing song as she started to fling the water in her cup in her hand everywhere.

"Ok, ok." Kenshin quieted Kaoru yet again. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she stood mid-fling.

He sighed exasperated. "Ok, we're going to go back to bed now. Be a good girl." Kenshin felt like he was talking to a four year old, first he had to wait four hours now he had to tuck her into bed. His annoyance was growing.

Keeping his hand on her mouth he climbed over the window sill and landed softly in her room. He coaxed her into bed and she compliantly lay down and allowed the blanket to be placed on her shoulders.

"Are you going to sleep now? Close your eyes now. That's it." Kenshin said through clenched teeth.

"I think… I think… You have…" Kaoru trailed.

"Yea that's all fine and dandy. Just go to sleep now."

"Pretty … eyes…" She finished before her eyes closed.

"Jesus." Kenshin whispered. She was sleeping now, at least lightly.

From his position crouched beside the bed he looked around. The room reeked of her sweet scent. A bureau lined one wall and a closet another, her room was bare except for those items and a futon. Glancing at the sheets he saw that they were Winnie the Pooh.

"How childish." He snorted, amused.

Suddenly he heard her murmur something. He put his ear down close to her lips.

"…Stalker... you're…"

Kenshin felt slightly insulted. He looked down at her sleeping face. "If someone wasn't stalking you, you would have been lunch." He retorted, noting the irony in his words after.

Suddenly, being so close to her, her smell was even more strong and intoxicating.

He groaned and cursed to himself.

"There you go, blindly getting yourself into trouble again." Kenshin whispered as he ran a nail along the delicate skin of her neck. "Oh god," He moaned.

"I didn't watch you all night just so someone could take your blood." He said, still an inch away from her face.

Finally, he turned away.

"…Kenshin…" She murmured.

"Fucking great for my willpower, you just moaned my name." Kenshin groaned. His hands stayed planted on either side of her. He strained for any sound of Yahiko stirring. "Just one little bite couldn't hurt…" He murmured to himself as he lowered his head.

Kenshin placed his thumb on her cheek and cupped the side of her jaw, his forefinger gently stroking her cheekbone. He pressed his face close to her neck and drank the scent of her, and he smelt the warmth of the blood, feel the heat of her skin under his fingertips. He pulled her to a sitting position. She was semi-awake now.

He licked her naturally salty-sweet neck and stilled, enjoying the succulent moment before piercing the skin easily with his fangs. His hand was trembling on her cheek as he watched the life pour out of her neck; he restrained himself from pulling her head to the side and locking his lips to her neck. Instead, he lapped and sucked the blood. With each moment passing he felt less and less of the world. He felt only her body and the blood burning his throat as he swallowed greedily.

He was crushing her body to him, vaguely aware that he was gripping her waist and cheek so tightly that he may be bruising her. Finally, when he heard her heartbeat slow to a crawl in the back of his mind, he pulled himself from her and felt dizzy, his throat stinging on loss of contact. He was immobile; her blood was wine, affecting his senses, his thoughts. He watched with child-like rapture as well as hunger as the blood ran slowly from her neck to her shoulder. He felt like ripping her kimono open and licking every drop.

Kenshin felt unnaturally dizzy, laying on the floor next to the futon. He felt genuinely stunned. "Shit," He panted. "Maybe there really was wine. At least, alcohol." That explained a lot of things. He rolled over lazily and looked at Kaoru.

She was frowning; her Kimono in disarray and she had bitten her lip during the process. Kenshin was still breathing hard, from the recent feed and the alcohol now coursing through his body. He had both hands bracing himself up beside Kaoru's head and his auburn hair nearly touched her lips.

"You still felt most of that, I should have hypnotized you more. I was in such a rush" He said, feeling like a fool for talking to someone he knew full well wasn't listening. "I haven't had… alcohol in a very… very long time." He nearly slurred.

"You look veryyy pale in moonlight." He noted. Then he chuckled, "Probably because I sapped your blood too."

Kenshin was hypnotized by the blood on her lips from when she had bitten them. "Hell, why not?" He dipped his head and began to suck on her lower lip lightly. Unable to resist he began to kiss her. Her lips were soft, and he hadn't kissed felt another's lips in decades. Kaoru's breath warmed his icy lips and he went back to hers again and again.

Suddenly, he heard a gasp. He opened his eyes to a wide eyed Kaoru.

In a split second he bolted, then ran until he was dizzy. Collapsing in the shadow of a tree he cursed. "Shit! Shit! Fuck!" Kenshin ripped at the grass in frustration, "Why the fuck did I do that, why'd I kiss her?!" His mind raced over his options, "She fucking saw me. I need to go back there and kill her." He told himself. Yet his legs didn't move. He cursed himself again. "Hands down the weakest, most idiotic thing I've ever done. Why did I kiss a girl like _her._"


End file.
